1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traction control device for a vehicle, which decreases a driving torque for a driving wheel connected to a power source through an automatic transmission in response to the detection of an excessively slipping tendency of the driving wheel at the time of acceleration of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a system is conventionally known, for example, from Japanese patent Application Laid-open No. 279637/91.
In the known traction control device, if an attention is given to the shifting of the automatic transmission, a variation in driving wheel speed caused with the shifting is suppressed by changing parameters of a control system, after the shifting is actually produced, or after a signal indicative of the shifting is received. In this manner, the known traction control device tries to suppress the variation in driving wheel speed after the shifting operation is actually conducted and for this reason, it can not be avoided that a little delay is produced until the control system is converged into a stabilization.